and sometimes it just happens
by soabsentminded
Summary: Just a look at life with Cappie's family. And why hasn't he told them that he is no longer dating Casey? Rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Greek.

And sometimes it just happens.

Cappie often wondered how it came to be that Casey had so much control over him. Even now, that they were "just friends" he would still do anything for her. She asked him to risk his own neck and his fraternity and throw a party with them and he did it. "Well, maybe that's a bad example," he mused. "We would have thrown a party with just about anyone other then Omega Chi." It just always seemed that whenever Casey needed something, he would willingly help out. This time, he needed her and heaven help him, she better say yes.

Casey knew she owed him. Big time. From all of the crap she put him through with Evan's lavaliere, to the Great Gatsby party, to just being her friend; she knew she owed him. But this feeling of debt was not something Casey was accustomed to. She was cool, calm, collected, and always depended on herself. She was, in fact, everything a Zeta Beta Zeta girl should be. But there was no way she was getting out of this. Besides, as soon as Rusty found out, she was stuck. He would insist that it was the right thing to do and go over every detail from the last year and remind her that this was the least she could do for Cappie.

"Casey? Case? Are you still with me?" Cappie asked as Casey just stared blankly at him.

"What? Oh, sorry Cap. I was just thinking. What were you asking again?"

" I said that I need a favor. My cousin is having this big family wedding and it's the one time that my parents are flaking out on some family event which means that I actually have to go and well, I kind of didn't tell them that you and I broke up and I need you to come to California with me and pretend that we are still dating. I mean it could be fun and everything will be paid for and we'd be staying at my parent's house and it would only been for a weekend and I just need you to do this one tiny favor for me. We could even stage some big fight at the end and then you would never have to see them again."

"Cap. Slow down. I'll go"

"You'll go? That was easier then I was expecting."

"Well, I do owe you."

"That you do. And don't think I won't collect." He said suggestively.

"Ha. Trust me, after this we're even. Besides, California should be wonderful this time of year." And with that Casey turned and walked into class.

"God, please do not let me screw this up."

AN: More to come later. We always see the Cartwright's, I just thought it was time someone explored Cappie's family.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't write a lot of fan fiction, but this story has just been in my head for way to long to ignore. Any constructive criticism you have would be greatly appreciated. Please no flames. And now back to your regularly scheduled program….

--

Casey didn't know why she had butterflies in her stomach. Scratch that. She did. She just didn't want to admit that spending the entire weekend with Cappie in California sounded like the best weekend she would have had in, well, years. "Freshman year to be exact" she said out loud to the empty room. "Why is it that I let Cappie get to me like this?"

"Well that's the easiest question I'll have to answer in my college career."

"Ash. Sorry, I didn't hear you come in."

"Eh. No biggie. I just know when to arrive so that I can maximize the smart moments in my life. Besides, who else are you going to talk to about Cappie. You know you'll make someone listen and it might as well be someone who really knows the whole story. And for the record, you love him. That's why he gets to you like this."

"Oh, I don't think its love. Maybe it used to be, but Cap and I are just friends. We've been just friends for quite some time now and it works for us. Besides, I'm only going so that I can stage this big breakup fight with him so that he can put this whole thing behind him. You see, it's all for Cappie's parents. Just a big show to make them realize that we are not perfect for each other."

"Yeah, and I'm the next American Idol. Honestly Case, can you really tell me that you have absolutely no feelings left for Cappie and that you are not totally looking forward to this weekend?"

"Yes" and if looks could kill, the one Ashley was giving Casey would be a direct hit.

"Absolutely" …

"Maybe"….

"Possibly….

"Oh. Forget it. You win"

"I may not win every argument we have, but I will always win when it comes to you can Cappie. Besides, what's so wrong about loving him?"

"It's just so hard sometimes, Ash. I never knew if he was going to be around or if he was going to go off and party with the KT's and forget me."

"I don't think you are giving Cap enough credit here Case. Sure, he hasn't always been the most reliable person in your life, but lets be honest, he's changed. You can't tell me you don't see that. Besides, he has even managed to stick with the same major for over a month. That's got to count for something."

"Haha. You always know how to make me laugh, I guess, I'm just scared of getting hurt again. I just don't want to get my hopes up and find out that all he wants is the means to an end this weekend. That this is just his way to close the Casey/Cappie chapter of his life."

"Casey, for someone who is as smart as you are, you certainly have a lot to learn. Cappie could no sooner get over you then Jack gets over Rose in Titanic."

"Ok. Ok. Point taken. I just hope this relationship doesn't have the same tragic ending."

"Hey, they meet again in the end."

"Yeah, but they both had to die first, not your best example."

"Sad, but true."

--

A/N: Sorry the chapters have been so short, I just haven't had much time to dedicate to this and I'm trying to update as quickly as possible. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

He knew this question could only be avoided for so long, he just didn't think that 5 minutes into the trip he would be facing it. Hell, she didn't even let him thank her for the 1,000th time for coming. Nope, she cut right to the chase. A sucker punch right to the gut if he ever saw one. "Cap? Have you been listening? I said that is we are going to pull this off, I will need to know everything about you. Including your real name. I mean, we will have supposedly been dating for 3 years now and you cannot very well expect anyone to believe that I don't know it."

"No, I suppose not. It's Charles James Cappington IV."

"Wait a second here, C.J. Cappington? As in the bank? You said that your parents were hippies? Investment bankers are just about the furthest thing from hippies! You always chided Evan for having wealthy parents and here you are, a Cappington!

"Casey, my parents are hippies. They have always marched to the beat of their own drum and sure as hell have never taken a part in the family business, that doesn't mean that my grandfather and great grandfather had to like it. And as for Evan, his parents and mine used to hang out. Back when Evan and I were kids. My parents, despite all of their crazy adventures, thought it would be a great idea for me to attend a very well-off boarding school and hanging out with other parents, was kind of the thing to do. Although, I have always suspected that my grandfather pushed them into it."

"So, let me get this straight. You, my dear Cappie, are actually the heir to the Cappington Bank throne and all of the prestige and wealth that goes with it? And this wedding for your cousin wouldn't happen to be with your mother's side of the family would it? You know just some average, run of the mill, wedding in California."

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean not exactly."

"Well, it's at the Reagan Library. And it's with my dad's side of the family. And, well, they kind of have a tendency to over do things. It's just family and a few other guests though."

"How many is a few?"

"Oh, not that many."

"You didn't answer my question, Cap. HOW MANY IS A FEW?"

"Just a couple hundred or so. But they are all business types and politicians. No one important."

"CAAAAAPPPPPIIIIIEEEE! You couldn't have told me this sooner? I so did not bring the right things to wear to this wedding! I am going to look like, like, someone who doesn't shop where these people shop! Honestly Cap, you didn't think this information would have been helpful before we went on this trip?"

"Don't worry Casey. If you want, we can go shopping before you have to meet the family. You can get whatever it is you want. Besides, they think the flight is arriving at 6pm tonight, but I got us on an earlier flight so we will arrive at 1pm. That will give us 5 hours for you to find whatever it is you need to get. I just have to warn you Casey, people will treat me differently when we are there. When we go to these stores, they will bend over backwards to make sure that you are happy because you are with a Cappington. I just want you to know that before we get there. I'm not like my other relatives, I'm much more like my parents, but you can only hide your name for so long in that town. Especially when your grandfather insists on taking you to get a new suit once a month when you are home. I swear, that man has more clothes then you do."

The disdain for all things Los Angeles astounded Casey. She couldn't help but wonder what being a Cappington was really like. If it was anything like what Cappie was describing she wasn't so sure this trip was a good idea. But, then again, Cappie never seemed like that. Money was never an issue when it came to Cappie. He never seemed to care if you had a penny to your name or if you had millions, we with the exception of Evan. But that discussion would have to take place later. "Cap. I know you don't care about these things, but I want to feel comfortable around your relatives. I don't want them to look down upon you because you picked the wrong type of girl. I'm doing this for you, you know."

"Yeah, and then free wardrobe never hurts either." He joked.

"Well, no one ever said that I couldn't enjoy it while I'm there. Besides, I can always just return it before we leave that way I look great but I don't spend all of your money."

"Well, lets just see how it goes, ok?"

"Fine. So, Mr. Cappington, are you ready for this flight?"

"Ah. The real question, my dear Ms. Cartwright, are you ready for the Cappington's?"

"Oh, I think I can handle them. Besides, the only one I really want to impress, already likes me for who I am."

"Never a truer word was spoken."

And with that they made their way to their seats to start what they both secretly wished would be a new beginning for them.

A/N: Next up…meet the Cappington's.


End file.
